Dying Beautifully
by Spunky0ne
Summary: In the wake of a horrific assault on the palace, Aizen is crowned king and Byakuya his consort. The virginal Tetsuya is chosen to bear the royal heir. But as the new monarch tries to steady his regime, the evil that slayed the previous king threatens again. With the enemy already within the walls, the three must work together to protect each other and the king' prism...yaoi, mpreg
1. What Happened at Sunset

**Dying Beautifully**

**An Aizen/Byakuya/Tetsuya story By Spunky0ne**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: What Happened at Sunset**

"Good evening, Byakuya-sama," Kuchiki Torio greeted his cousin, stepping into the dressing area in the clan leader's bedroom and taking up a position in front of him.

"Good evening, Torio," Byakuya answered, standing quietly as the attendant undressed him and then wrapped his pale, slender body in a lovely, dark blue silken yukata, "Has Tetsuya returned from his rounds yet?"

"Not yet, sir," Torio answered, "But he should be here soon."

"Hmmm."

Byakuya's mind drifted as Torio's warm hands continued to move, first finishing with dressing him, then brushing out his long, raven-colored hair. He left then to make tea, while Byakuya exited the dressing area and laid down in his soft bed, reaching over to turn out the lights, then turning his head slightly to look out through the open garden doors at the stars and rising moon.

A short time passed before he saw a dark shape appear in the doorway and Tetsuya slipped into his room. The younger noble said nothing as he crossed the hardwood floor on silent feet and slipped into his cousin's bed, smiling as Byakuya's arms wrapped around him and the Kuchiki heir's lips found his and caressed them hungrily. He moved easily with his cousin as Byakuya laid him on his back and nuzzled under his chin, before kissing his way down the length of Tetsuya's graceful white throat, while his fingers shamelessly teased the erect pink nubs on his chest until the younger noble's eyes went hazy with desire and he lost the ability to speak. Byakuya followed the path of his fingers with warm lips and a devilishly skillful tongue that swiftly left Tetsuya breathless and panting barely audibly. Byakuya paused and brought his lips to his reeling cousin's blushing earlobe.

"I want so much to make love to you, but I dare not. After what they did to Hisana...I couldn't take the risk," he confessed.

"Shh," Tetsuya breathed, touching his lips with soft fingertips that Byakuya nipped at playfully, "You know you don't have to explain. I understand. I am blessed to have this much of you."

"And I am blessed to have you. Tetsuya."

Tetsuya turned in his arms and began a slow crawl down Byakuya's slim, but beautifully muscled torso, honoring the white flesh with soft, affectionate kisses and small sweeps of his warm, pink tongue. The clan leader's head tipped back and his eyes closed. His fingers wove into the tumbled waves of Tetsuya's black hair, tightening slightly and nudging him downward. Smiling, Tetsuya complied, tracing his cousin's navel lightly, then following the path of fine black hairs to the firm, erect privates that awaited his attentions. Byakuya groaned and shifted as Tetsuya's breath teased him, then that warm, feisty mouth possessed him. His heart pounded at the gripping sensations, the tickles inside and the pleasure that mounted slowly, before gathering inside him and expelling itself forcefully.

He was careful, as was his lovely partner, to make no sound, but to keep the exchange as soft and breathless as the quiet night. In the minds of both men, the specter of Hisana's death reminded them of the necessity.

_It was easy for them to do. Hisana was fragile already. Her life in the lower Rukongai was so difficult, it left her weak and vulnerable to them. And unwisely, I assumed that their vote to accept and bless my marriage to her meant that was the end of their objections._

_I was naive._

_I will never take that chance with your life, Tetsuya. I could not bear the consequences. Instead, I will accept the guilt of not being able to love you fully, of hindering your ability to move forward with your own life. Someday, I will be forced to let you go, but we have here. We have now._

_Let us make the most of it!_

He dragged his cousin back up to meet his lips and plunged deeply into Tetsuya's mouth, savoring their mingled flavors. Then he descended the younger noble's pale, sweat misted body, honoring every inch with solemn kisses, and returning readily the pleasure Tetsuya had offered him. Byakuya's dark eyes watched closely as his usually tranquil cousin writhed and panted heatedly, his blue eyes almost feral and shimmering brightly as pleasure finally had its way with him and left him helplessly undone.

Tetsuya laid still for a time, recovering, then turned onto his side, smiling contentedly as his cousin's body curled around his from behind and their eyes looked out at the lovely, icy and pale blue moon.

"I love you," Byakuya whispered, his breath warming the flesh of Tetsuya's pale throat and making it blush.

"And that love is happily returned," Tetsuya assured him.

They drifted off, their resting bodies blanketed in cool moonlight. Neither moved again, but to breathe until just before dawn, when Tetsuya opened his eyes and kissed his cousin's cheek and lips affectionately, then slipped out of his arms and walked back to his room to shower and dress. He emerged again a short time later and entered the gardens, where he looked around for a moment, then gave a soft whistle.

The bushes in front of Tetsuya rustled slightly, and a moment later, a lovely black equine head peeked out at him.

"There you are, Arashi. Come, it's time to make our rounds."

The stallion blew out a soft breath and exited the brush, pausing to shake off a few leaves and petals that had fallen onto his sleek black coat, before moving towards Tetsuya and standing quietly as he mounted.

_Did you sleep well?_ Arashi's wispy voice whispered into the noble's mind.

_Very well,_ Tetsuya replied, _It was a wonderful evening._

The stallion peeked at him over a satin shoulder.

_But you only had tea together...talked and..._

_Love is in the simple things, _Tetsuya explained, _To be looked at the way he looks at me, to receive his smile that makes me smile too. To feel such warmth in his touch as I feel nowhere else...that is the essence of love, Arashi._

The stallion huffed out a skeptical breath and moved easily along the garden trail, carrying Tetsuya from one guard post to the next, where he questioned the guards on watch and signaled the morning shift change. He had just returned to the gardens, where Byakuya and Rukia awaited him at the garden table, when the three caught sight of a silvery glint in the sky that twinkled oddly as it descended and headed towards them.

Byakuya stood, watching as the small creature moved closer, then reaching out to capture the pure white butterfly on his fingertip.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia exclaimed softly, "Nii-sama, what is that?"

"It is the royal messenger of the king," Tetsuya said in a stunned voice, "They are rarely sent to Soul Society."

The three watched breathlessly as the eerily beautiful insect delivered its message.

_Executive order to all clan leaders, to Kyouraku soutaichou and to the Central 46 council...The king, his personal guard and the royal family have fallen. Emergency procedures are in effect and a team has been dispatched to secure the last remaining soul bearing his majesty's blood. The envoy will meet at the hall of the Noble's General Council, where the new king and consort will immediately be crowned._

The three stared at each other in disbelief for a moment.

"How can that be?" Rukia whispered, "All of them...?"

They had only a heartbeat to absorb the idea, then the Seireitei alarms began to ring loudly.

_Red alert, Red alert. All stations prepare immediately for the passage of the royal envoy!_

"Go," Byakuya told his shocked sister, "Your taichou will need your help."

He turned and accepted Tetsuya's hand as he mounted Arashi. Tetsuya climbed up behind him and touched the stallion's sides to send him into a gallop. They raced out of the manor gates and onto a long street, where surprised citizens paused amidst their daily routines and watched the stallion race by, while the Seireitei alarms continued to wail. Everything began to blur as Arashi quickened into flash steps, blazing along the streets and carefully avoiding the emerging defenders. He slid to a stop in front of the Noble's Council Hall and Byakuya and Tetsuya slid off his back and hastened up the front steps. They joined the gathering crowd of clan leaders and representatives, taking their place in the designated family section as the grand councilor appeared and brought the impromptu meeting to order.

"Greetings," he said solemnly, "As you will have been informed by now, there has been an attack on the royal palace, and all within were killed. The attack took place six hours ago and emergency procedures were begun immediately. We have recovered the king's prism and have consulted it to gain its wisdom as we move forward. The souls within the prism have revealed that there is one remaining heir of royal blood."

He paused for a moment, his aged face paling as he steeled himself. The doors behind him opened and council guards led in a tall, brown-eyed man who wore a simple tan yukata, and whose presence caused a wave of dismayed voices to rise within the chambers.

"Aizen Sousuke!" Tetsuya gasped, laying a protective hand on Byakuya's arm, "He is...?"

"I know this is a shock to all of you, as it is to me," the grand councilor went on, "but the information is confirmed. Aizen Sousuke is now the rightful king. As such, he can no longer be imprisoned, but must return to the palace at once, before the worlds become unbalanced and begin to fall apart!"

A rumbled of voices ran through the room as Aizen moved forward and stood in front of the gathered councilors. The grand councilor swallowed hard and hesitantly extended a hand, offering him the lovely, multi-faceted device. Aizen accepted the prism with a smirk and looked into it quietly.

The gathered leaders and representatives watched in horrified silence as the prism glowed in acceptance, then offered up three images, while whispering voices laid out the prism's command.

_Aizen Sousuke is heir to our power, _the voices of the former kings ordered, _And his consort will be Kuchiki Byakuya._

A shocked buzz rose up all around and the grand councilor called for order again.

"But...the consort must be virginal," the grand councilor said in a confused tone, "To bear the next royal heir..."

_It is the bearer that must be virginal, _the souls within the prism corrected him, _The king and consort will be Aizen Sousuke and Kuchiki Byakuya. The royal bearer will be Kuchiki Tetsuya._

Byakuya felt all eyes turn to look at them, and felt Tetsuya's hand tremble where it touched his arm. He rose quietly, bringing his stunned cousin to his feet with him, then looked calmly up at the grand councilor, ignoring Aizen's wickedly glinting eyes.

"We understand what is expected," the Kuchiki heir said in the calmest voice he could manage.

The room erupted into chaos and Tetsuya's frightened eyes found Byakuya's as he moved closer to his cousin.

"How can this be?" he whispered, shaking harder as the reality began to set in, "That man, the one who betrayed all of Soul Society and tried, himself, to kill the king. That man is going to sit on the throne? And we are...?"

"It will be all right, Tetsuya," Byakuya promised, pulling his cousin close as the voices of the gathered leaders rose into roars and arguments began to break out.

Amidst the uproar, no one noticed as the grand councilor stepped back and Aizen stepped forward. But all of the gathered members froze as the former prisoner's reiatsu rose, quelling their objections and leaving them pale-faced and staring.

Aizen held up the prism for a moment, then set it on the podium in front of him.

"All of you know that the voices we hear from within the prism are the voices of kings and consorts past," he reminded them, "Their will cannot be overcome by anyone else's. The prism is incorruptible. It has named the consort and bearer, and they are to come forward now to be officially accepted."

He focused his eyes on Byakuya and his white-faced cousin, who exited their section and proceeded to the podium amidst perfect silence. The two ascended the white stone steps and joined Aizen in front of the again glowing prism as the voices from within it rose up, blessing and confirming the royal couple and their bearer. Not a soul within the room made a sound as Aizen concealed the prism within his clothes, and the three turned and headed towards the exit doors.

Armed royal sentries surrounded them as they left the building, then two sentries moved out ahead of them and opened a doorway into the royal realm. The group passed through, emerging into a small anteroom near the throne room, where the sentries stopped them.

"Your majesty, we have prepared a pathway to your temporary chambers. Attendants are still removing bodies and cleaning," the man explained in a shaky voice.

"It's fine," Aizen answered solemnly, "Lead the way."

The sentries led the royal chosen through a series of passages within the walls, then out into a large suite that had been emptied of its former occupant's belongings and prepared with the necessary comforts for the incoming royals.

Aizen stopped them as the doors to the room closed.

"Will you tell us now what happened?" he asked, frowning, "No one has said how the royal family perished. What enemy is strong enough to do that, but not intelligent enough to take the prism as well?"

The pale-faced sentry swallowed hard and his voice shook as he answered.

"Th-the king was able to deliver the prism to a trusted attendant, who hid himself within the royal archive and was not found by the attackers. Knowing that they could not proceed without it, the attackers fled."

"I see. Thank you."

"Your majesty, we will protect you carefully, but you must understand, the ones who did this are extremely powerful. They will return for the prism, so you must keep it protected. The consort and bearer must also be protected. They, along with you, are the only future for the royal family. If you are lost, then we all are!"

"I will keep that in mind," Aizen said smoothly, "Now, if you will excuse us, I need to speak with my queen and concubine."

Tetsuya paled and Byakuya bristled at the words. Neither made an objection as the sentries exited and took up their posts outside, but Byakuya stepped forward, scowling furiously as soon as they were alone.

"How did you do this?" he demanded, "This is some kind of illusion! It has to be! How?"

"I assure you, if it is an illusion, it is not mine," Aizen said calmly, "And rather than questioning something you already know to be true, what you ought to be questioning is...if the king and royal guard fell, and the palace was overrun, why would the enemy leave?"

Byakuya stiffened and Tetsuya made a sound of dismay as they realized.

_Not all of them will have left!_

"You have more frightening things to worry about besides me being chosen as king. While the prism's choice is beyond question, everything around us is suspect. We need to protect ourselves."

"And how are we to protect ourselves against an enemy that has already slain the king, his family and the royal guard?"

"We are going to have to watch out for each other carefully," Aizen proposed, "We can't afford to completely trust anyone around us. But I have been in that situation before. The prism will provide us with some foresight and protection, still, we will need to always be cautious. We have to find where the enemies are hiding and eradicate them."

"Who are these enemies?" Byakuya mused, "Who could do this?"

"Didn't you feel the reiatsu as we were led near the throne room?" Aizen queried.

Byakuya looked back at him questioningly.

"Spirit demons," he said with certainty, "There is no question."

Before the other two men could respond, a tapping sounded on the chamber doors, which opened to admit a group that contained several familiar faces.

"Torio! Koji!" Tetsuya called out in a relieved tone.

"We have brought your staff from Kuchiki Manor to serve you," one of the sentries explained, "We imagined it would be better for you to be served by people you know well. And for your protection, we have brought several members of the old guard. They are retired members of the royal forces and a few surviving officers from the house forces. The two men on the right are old guard member Hotaka and Commander Yemon of the king's mounted guard, the Norite. They will protect and train the bearer, as he is bonded with his stallion, Arashi and will serve with them after the heir's birth. The prism also identified those five shinigamis as competent protectors for the royal couple."

_Kurosaki Ichigo,_ Byakuya mused inwardly, _Urahara Kisuke, Yoruichi, Renji and Rukai!_

And finally, as advisor, we have brought you Kuchiki Ginrei.

_Grandfather!_

"It is hard to know what the enemy will do next," the sentry went on, "But they will find it harder to infiltrate because you have people you know around you."

"We'll protect you," Ichigo promised, "That's why we're here."

"Thank you," Aizen said quietly, "To your posts, then."

He watched as the group exited, leaving them alone again. Aizen turned back to where Byakuya and Tetsuya stood, side by side, watching him warily.

"Well, then," the new king said, smirking slyly, "We should see to the consummation and making of the heir."


	2. The Deflowering

**Chapter 2: The Deflowering**

Aizen watched curiously as Tetsuya stepped forward slightly, positioning himself between his cousin and the new king.

"I do hope you are not going to try anything foolish," he intoned sedately, "As far as I am concerned I won't need an heir. With the hougyoku still implanted in my body, I am, after all, immortal. Do try not to forget that, Kuchiki Tetsuya."

"I haven't forgotten," Tetsuya said in a low, warning voice, "I only wished to remind you that my cousin is not a simple slave, but is our leader. Made consort or not, he is deserving of respect and proper treatment."

Aizen moved forward, pressing his body up against Tetsuya's so that the younger noble could feel his bulging member beneath his clothes.

"You should be more concerned about what I am going to do with you," Aizen hissed softly, forcing Tetsuya back against his cousin and holding him in place, "Your protectiveness of your cousin has its place, but it is useless and likely to get you killed when used on me!"

"Tetsuya meant no harm," Byakuya said, squeezing his cousin's slightly trembling hand to stay his objections, "He is used to protecting me. He has been my bodyguard since we were teens."

"I understand he is very capable with his sword," Aizen agreed, "but while he is with me, he is our concubine and he will know his place."

"Of course," Byakuya said stiffly.

"Now then," Aizen went on, glaring down into Tetsuya's widened eyes and smiling at the blush that it caused, "to begin. The first taking will force Tetsuya's body into fertility. then, both you and I will contribute seed and reiatsu for his body to render. I understand you are a virgin, so I will attempt restraint, but I am not a gentle person by nature when it comes to sexual interactions."

"Then, perhaps I should penetrate my cousin first," Byakuya suggested, "as it is important for this endeavor for the concubine to be in a relaxed state."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Aizen said, smirking and dropping Tetsuya with a swift flash of kido.

Byakuya made a move to catch his falling cousin, but scowled as Aizen snatched him away and laid him on the bed on his back.

"You bastard!" Byakuya seethed.

"You wanted him calm," Aizen said, his voice growing no louder, but more dangerous in its tone, "He is calm. The one who is not calm is you, my queen. If this troubles you, then perhaps you should wait outside."

"I don't..."

"Yes, you should wait outside. I will summon you when he is ready for you to join us."

"Sousuke, no..."

"Guards," the king said, raising his voice slightly and summoning four armed sentries into the room, "Please hold my queen outside the doors until I call for him."

"Sousuke, don't!" Byakuya objected, "Don't take this out on him because I angered you."

"Don't worry, I will let you apologize later," Aizen answered, smiling wickedly as the doors closed between them.

"Sousuke!"

"Sir, please do not struggle," the guard said sadly, "I apologize for having to do this, but he is the king. As much as we wish he was not, we are compelled to obey him."

Byakuya stiffened and glared furiously at the closed doors, flinching each time a soft, muted sound of his cousin's discomfort seeped through. The king's more feral sounds of pleasure grew steadily, blending hauntingly with Tetsuya's tormented voice until a final gasp of release sounded and the room went quiet for several long minutes.

Byakuya realized suddenly that he was shaking with rage and his reiatsu had swelled oppressively around the guards. He reined in his power as footsteps sounded within the room, then the doors opened. Aizen's amused eyes met Byakuya's deadly glare and the king smiled.

"You may come back in now."

Byakuya burst back into the room and slid to a stop, staring in surprise as he spotted Tetsuya kneeling calmly in the middle of the large, still made bed, his yukata, hair and flesh in perfect order.

"Tetsuya?" he whispered questioningly.

He jumped as Aizen's voice sounded in his ear and the king's hot breath tickled his earlobe.

"That was a warning. Do not defy me, Byakuya. Do you understand?"

Byakuya stared at Tetsuya for a moment longer, absorbing his words.

"Byakuya?"

"I understand," he managed softly, moving forward to join Tetsuya on the bed, "Are you all right, watashi no itoko?"

"I am fine," Tetsuya assured him, "He was only punishing you. He didn't touch me."

"Not yet," Aizen said silkenly, "But soon. Now, if we understand each other, let us begin. The two of you appear to be comfortable with each other. And actually, the thought of watching you makes me aroused. Byakuya?"

Byakuya closed his eyes against the fury that welled up inside him and closed the distance between Tetsuya and himself. He mentally erased the presence of the other man and wrapped his arms around his cousin, seeking his lips warmly.

"Lovely," Aizen said appreciatively, "I dare say you have tasted his lips before...haven't you, my queen?"

Tetsuya blushed, but Byakuya ignored the king and sank more deeply into Tetsuya's embrace, kissing him more passionately, caressing his cousin's slender back and round bottom until Tetsuya's body relaxed in his embrace. He stiffened again as Aizen's naked body pressed up against his back and the king's hands joined Byakuya's in touching him all over.

"Relax, Tetsuya," Byakuya whispered into his ear, "We are finally able to be together, even if it is only this once. Don't think of anything else...just this."

But Tetsuya couldn't help flinching as Aizen's fingers sought his entrance and began a slow, intense preparation, that set Tetsuya's heart pounding in mingled arousal and discomfort, wanton longing and profound embarassment. A sound of distress escaped him as Aizen bit down languidly on the side of his soft, pale throat and sucked indulgently.

"You must allow him to relax if you plan for both of us to enter him," Byakuya stated solemnly, careful to curb his tone to avoid touching off the king's ire.

Aizen smiled wickedly and turned Tetsuya's head so that their eyes met. Tetsuya's lovely blue orbs widened for a moment, then he sagged against Byakuya's chest, moaning softly in protest. Byakuya's lips tightened rebelliously, but he said nothing to the king, only breathing gentle words into Tetsuya's flushed ear as he laid back and the two elder men positioned themselves to enter the dazed concubine.

"Is he aware at all?" Byakuya asked, pausing for a moment and running his fingers through the soft waves of Tetsuya's raven colored hair.

"He is," Aizen confirmed, "I only relaxed his body so that we would not injure him."

Byakuya nodded and turned his attention back to his cousin.

"I am grateful to finally be with you, Tetsuya," he breathed, kissing his cousin's earlobe and throat, "I wish that there were different circumstances, but I will embrace what we are given as I hope you will."

"I will," Tetsuya whispered back, flinching again as the two men began to enter him.

He shivered and groaned, closing his eyes against the sting of being pushed to his limits and panting into Byakuya's naked shoulder. Warm kisses on his mouth and the back of his neck soothed him and the other two men paused to allow him to adjust. When they moved again, there was less discomfort, and flickers of arousal began to tease the younger noble. He gave a lighter, fluttering moan and moved with the two bodies that had entrapped his. The two fell into a gentle rhythm, exciting more amorous sounds from Tetsuya's panting mouth. A shudder went through him as Aizen's body pressed more insistently against his, causing dizzying friction between his and Byakuya's bodies and his trapped member.

Tetsuya focused on Byakuya's dark, impassioned eyes, moaning more loudly as their movements quickened and become rougher. Aizen's scathing breath made his skin burn and more pained sounds escaped him as his two lovers neared climax. A final flurry of heated thrusts sent Tetsuya tumbling into gripping throbs of release, setting off heavy reactions in the bodies of the other two men. He howled in confusion at the flashes of pain and pleasure that shook his slender form as it was sated and filled, then left collapsed on Byakuya's sweating chest.

Tetsuya groaned as Aizen pulled free of them, then stood beside the bed and quietly summoned the guards. The younger noble gasped and sat up too quickly, reeling and blushing furiously as the door opened and the guards stepped inside the room.

"Your majesty," said one of the guards, trying to ignore the two nobles who were still in the midst of covering themselves.

"I want you to escort the royal concubine to his private quarters."

"What?" Tetsuya objected, "But..."

"Must I remind you," Aizen said off handedly, "Byakuya is my bride. You are our bearer, and we have provided you with what you need to see to your duty. Go now. Your attendant will make sure you are comfortable and will bring you something to eat. Byakuya will see you later, after we have seen to the consummation."

Tetsuya froze, staring at Aizen's calm, triumphant expression and Byakuya's dark, unreadable stare.

"You should go, Tetsuya," he said quietly, "Everything will be fine."

Tetsuya swallowed hard and shivered as one of the guards touched his arm to guide him away.

"No!" he cried, backing away.

Aizen's eye narrowed warningly.

"Your cousin is quite defiant," he said, looking at Byakuya.

"We were taken by surprise. You know that. Tetsuya's life has revolved around protecting me. You can hardly expect him to forget his instincts."

"No," Aizen agreed dulcetly, "So if he cannot control himself, perhaps a better place for him to spend tonight would be the prison beneath the palace."

"That is not..."

"Please escort the royal concubine to the prison level. Make sure that he is comfortable and well fed, but keep him confined until morning," Aizen ordered the guard.

"Byakuya!"

Byakuya rose and crossed the room, slipping a hand into Tetsuya's and looking down into his tormented eyes.

"He is just trying to intimidate you. He won't hurt me. It will be fine. Go now and do as you are told. I don't want you to face any harsher punishment."

Tetsuya hesitated, observing his cousin with tragically sad eyes, but finally turned away and left with the guards. As they passed into the hallway, he silently loosed a flicker of his power, setting a nearly invisible waterform in a shadowed corner. He proceeded down the hallway with the guards, waiting until their focus slipped away from him, then shifted to the waterform he had left behind. Quick flash steps carried the distressed noble to the nearest window and out into the darkened gardens. He extended his senses to note the positions of the palace guards, then fled into the gardens.

_That man is horrid! He is so cruel!_

He ran through the rows of flowers, tears leaking down his face and silent sobs assaulting his body. He couldn't bear to think of Aizen Sousuke making love to his reluctant cousin, using the leader of the Kuchiki clan in such a way.

_I can't do this._

_I can't stay here with a man like that!_

He reached a heavily shadowed section of the gardens and vaulted up onto the stone wall, looking around before dropping down on the other side and fleeing into the forest. Even so lightly dressed and with his feet bare, he didn't feel the cold, his heart feeling icier in his chest than anything else could be. He lost track of his direction and ran aimlessly, dissolving into tears and finally coming to a stop at the edge of a large, misted lake. Tetsuya shivered, for the first time remembering that the spirit realm was home to more dangerous things than the hollows of his home world.

_This was reckless..._

But he couldn't be sorry. Too much seemed to converge in his overwhelmed mind at once. He tried to reach out in his mind for his companion stallion, but shivered worriedly as he received no answer.

_Arashi?_

He looked around the suddenly silent environs, his heart pounding. Nothing moved around him but the floating mist. He blinked slowly, forcing his body to calm so that he could think more clearly again.

_What am I doing? I've left Byakuya alone with that monster...not that I could stop him from taking my cousin to bed. He has that right, being king._

_But it seems I have no rights anymore...not even to my own body. I don't know what to do. If I had stayed, I was going to be punished. Now that I ran off, I will be punished more harshly. I want to go back home to the Seireitei. Even if it meant that I would never have gotten to be with Byakuya, it would be better than this!_

_But there is no going back._

_What dreams we had are gone._

_Still..._he mused, placing a hand on his abdomen, _I do carry a part of him with me._

His breaths slowed and his body began to regain a state of calm.

_There is nothing to do but to return to the palace. I cannot hide from the eyes of the king. This was stupid and futile. I simply panicked and ran blindly. What was I thinking?_

"Are you all right?" asked a concerned male voice, startling the noble, "Sorry. I just saw you standing there and I couldn't tell at first if you were a real person or just a shadow in that mist."

"I am fine," Tetsuya said, taking in the rugged build and oddly handsome cinnamon and golden colored eyes of the other man, "I just. I am new to this realm, and I...just needed some time to think."

"You should have chosen a safer place, my friend," the man chuckled, "There are all kinds of malevolent things around here, especially now that they know Aizen Sousuke is the new king. They think lawlessness will take over, but I mean to show them different. I am Kanaye. I am a woodsman. I have a cabin near here. Come with me...Eh...?"

"Tetsuya," the noble said, accepting the man's hand in greeting, "I am..."

The other man's eyes widened.

"Tetsuya?" he repeated, "You couldn't mean _Kuchiki_ Tetsuya, the royal bearer?"

"I am," Tetsuya confirmed.

"But what are you doing here?" Kanaye asked, frowning worriedly, "You must know that it is suspected that demons slew the royal family."

"Yes...I know, I was reckless in leaving the palace. I was just...overwhelmed. It has been a grueling day."

"Obviously," Kanaye said sympathetically, "Well, I can offer you a cup of hot tea and then I will be happy to escort you back to the palace, Tetsuya. If it is unsafe out here for common folk, then it is even more so for someone like you. Come with me."

Tetsuya hesitated for a moment, looking back in the direction of the palace.

"You look like you are about to freeze to death. Please, let me at least offer you some tea and a warm cloak to wear on the trip back."

"Thank you," Tetsuya said, deflating slightly, "I am sure that I will be missed soon and I don't want to get into any more trouble than I am already in."

"I'll have you back in no time," Kanaye promised, smiling kindly.

Tetsuya fell in with the man, enjoying his relaxed whistling and cheerful banters as the two left the lakeside and walked back into the forest. The cabin appeared a few minutes later, seeming to loom up out of the mist. Tetsuya followed the woodsman inside and sat down at the table. Kanaye set some water to heat, then left the room briefly. Tetsuya looked quietly out the window, trying not to think of what was happening back at the palace. He jumped in surprise as a warm cloak fell around his shoulders.

"Easy, I didn't mean to give you a scare."

"Sorry," Tetsuya apologized, "I was lost in my thoughts."

"You look like something's really bothering you," the other man noted, "Can I help?"

"No, not unless you can reverse time and set us all on another path than this."

"It's real difficult for you, serving him, isn't it?"

"Yes. He may be of royal blood, but he is a wicked man."

"Do you know how he happened to be a royal sent to your world?" Kanaye asked.

Tetsuya shook his head, accepting the tea he was given and taking a sip.

"I don't," he confessed, "I only arrived here today, and we were not given much information."

"Well, it's common knowledge here. You see, some time back, the old king had an affair with a commoner. You can guess how that went over with the queen."

"Ah..."

"The king found out that the woman was pregnant and he knew there would be trouble. She was near her due date by then and she sensed the king coming and made a run for it. She never sensed the queen...or the blow that killed her."

"That's horrible!" Tetsuya breathed, his heart quickening.

"The baby survived and the king found him and knew better than to let on. He sent the tyke's reiatsu into the cycle of souls and he was born into the Seireitei, already cursed. It's not surprising that he grew up to want to kill the king. Karma, they said it was. I don't know..."

Tetsuya drank more deeply, blinking as weariness stole over him, fogging his mind and making the other man's words echo strangely. He leaned forward and put a hand to his head as fresh waves of dizziness passed over him.

Kanaye watched until he slumped forward, then lifted the unconscious bearer and carried him back out into the forest. As he walked, his eyes glowed red and his reiatsu darkened ominously.

"I didn't tell you that there was another son," he whispered, one that was shielded in the woman's body and remained there until she was found and devoured by demons. The king left her there, Tetsuya...and he left me there. And this is what happened. Aizen Sousuke shouldn't be the one on the throne. It should be me. And you are going to help me achieve that fate!"

He gave a hissing laugh and carried the bearer's body to a remote clearing at the top of a small rise, setting him down at the moonlit top. Walking back into the woods, he gathered flowers and laid them carefully around the unconscious man, finally setting a bouquet of blood red roses in his limp hands and bending over him. He parted Tetsuya's pale lips and fastened his mouth on the bearer's, sinking his snakelike tongue into the noble's mouth and infusing it with a glowing green substance. Tetsuya flinched and paled more, but remained unconscious as Kanaye's tongue slid back out of his mouth.

"I apologize that you will share our mother's fate, Kuchiki Tetsuya, but it is for a good cause. You now hold my life in your hands. Protect it well. I will see you again when it is time for you to take your last breath."


	3. Royal Lines

**Chapter 3: Royal Lines**

**(Thanks to all reading and reviewing. Will catch up on shout-outs next chapter as work starts soon and I have to run. Love you all, Spunky)**

"Ah, finally, we are alone," Aizen said, smirking, "As much as I enjoy the lurid feel of a threesome and the taking of a virgin, I am more interested in a very thorough investigation of the loveliest shinigami ever born."

Byakuya stood silently on the balcony, looking down into the royal gardens. He offered no reply and surprised Aizen by not even stiffening as the king approached him and slipped his arms around the stoic noble from behind.

"No answer?" Aizen mused, pulling back the long hairs on one side and laying a warm kiss on the pale flesh along the side of his throat, "You aren't speaking to me, then? Resorting to the ways of a child because I was cruel to your little plaything?"

He was surprised again at the small, triumphant smile that blossomed on Byakuya's flushed lips.

"Tetsuya is no plaything," he replied, still staring out into the gardens.

"What? Would you care to explain? He is a mixed blood, half commoner, and even if you hadn't been called here and given to me, you wouldn't have ever been together."

"No, we wouldn't have. Not as things were," Byakuya agreed, "But although fate showed us cruelty in placing us at your side, it has been gentle in one way."

"And what is that?"

"Tetsuya and I have been in love for many years, although we never dared to make love to each other, as the elders would have sensed it if we had. I would never have endangered my lover that way, so we were together in what ways we could be. Still, there was something incomplete between us all of those years. And tonight, when our bodies joined, it came to life."

"Is that so?" the monarch said in a curious tone, "I felt nothing of that sort...strange if, as you say, your elders would have sensed it."

"It's not so strange," Byakuya posited, "You are a cautious man. You would never open yourself completely, and when the three of us were together, although Tetsuya and I were completely open and vulnerable, you were closed off from our joining, allowing only surface pleasure to leak through. I suppose it is understandable. A person like you fears love."

"Now, you are trying to start a fight," Aizen growled softly, "You would rather spend the night down in the prison, in a cell next to your equally stubborn and disobedient cousin?"

"The coldest pit in hell would be warmer than your arms, Sousuke," Byakuya said with perfect calm, "But I did not say what I said to start a fight. You fear connections because you imagine that they make you weaker. Because if you love a weaker person, they can be used against you. And since you surmised that you are the strongest shinigami and have no equal, you will not open your heart to a weaker person and allow someone to take advantage of that."

"I suppose that much makes sense," Aizen agreed, "however, I don't call it fear, but knowing the nature of the beast and not letting myself be devoured."

"But," Byakuya went on, his voice growing softer and taking on a breath of reverence, "haven't you ever heard of the studies of resonance?"

Aizen smiled.

"That old tripe cooked up by a crafty old man to fool powerful people into lowering their guard? Yes, I have heard. But I have never, not ever in all of the years I spent preparing, seen any sign of anyone exhibiting the signs of what he called _perfect resonance_."

"Perfect resonances are extremely rare, and they are built on a deeper meaning than simple love. Perfect resonances share the whole of their being. In a way no one else can, they become one. Tetsuya and I have always felt the deep strength of our love, but until our bodies were joined, we couldn't know. When we were together earlier, while you were detached and only looking at the surface, Tetsuya and I discovered what we had dreamed of all along. Your arms are around me. Feel my reiatsu. Do you feel the difference now?"

Aizen's dark eyes closed and he breathed in deeply, sensing the flickers of power around his lovely mate. He took a softer, more clipped breath and frowned.

"What is it?" Byakuya asked softly, "Are you unable to feel it? The presence of my lover, even though you have him locked away in that cell? It must make you angry, knowing how he commands a place in my heart that you never will."

"What are you talking about?" Aizen asked, looking more curious, "I think you are the one whose eyes are not completely open, Byakuya."

He chuckled at the mystified look he received from the noble.

"You should look more closely, then," he suggested, "because if you do, you will see that it is not just your two souls resonating within you."

"What?"

"There are three."

Byakuya stared at him breathlessly for a moment, then shook his head slowly in disbelief.

"That's not possible," he managed after a few stunned moments, "You...?"

"Fascinating," Aizen mused, a dangerous glint flickering in his even more darkened eyes, "Such a simple being as that old man was, he rested his research on making a connection between the resonance of souls...and _love_. I think we can agree that there is no love between the two of you and me. But even so...there is a great deal of _fate_!"

"You are not making sense!" Byakuya insisted, "Tetsuya and I have never been connected with you in any way! What we feel for each other is profound...unbreakable! Not even by separating us can you hope to break it, now that we have completed our union. How could you ever be a part of that?"

Aizen's smiled deepened and grew more thoughtful.

"Byakuya, you know me to be, in addition to a powerful shinigami and a ruthless leader, an accomplished _scientist_."

"Yes," the noble agreed, an air of distaste in his voice, "Your investigations into hollowfication were not just illegal and barbaric, they were very thorough."

"Exactly," Aizen agreed readily, "When something becomes interesting to me, I track it down. Whatever it takes, whatever the cost, I come to understand it."

"And you think you understand resonance more than the one who first discovered and named it? What a joke! You didn't even sense it until I told you it was there."

"Yes," Aizen said appreciatively, "I must thank you for turning my eye onto it. Now that it has caught my interest, I will have to explore it in more depth."

"I hope you are not suggesting using my cousin and me as guinea pigs in your _trials_," Byakuya said irritably.

"I suppose I will have to use myself as well," the king mused, "After all, this is a three way resonance...unprecedented. It strongly suggests that my theory about it being attached to fate, rather than love, is correct. But enough of that, for now."

Byakuya inhaled softly as Aizen's arms tightened around him and warm breath tickled his earlobe.

"We need to see to the consummation. When that is done, we can look into this resonance."

He was surprised again at the lack of any overt response in words or in any movement in Byakuya's slender body. He turned the noble and looked deeply into Byakuya's steel grey eyes.

"Aren't you disgusted?" he asked teasingly, "I have already claimed your pretty cousin's innocence tonight and now I will have my fill of you. You should be furious."

"Well," Byakuya said with shocking poise, "if, as you said, the resonance we sensed exists between us three, and if it is a sign of our mingled fate, then why should I be disgusted at being touched by you? If your theory is correct, it means that Tetsuya and I are a part of you. I would be rejecting a part of myself."

Aizen laughed softly.

"Ah, but I think people always have parts of themselves that they find disgusting, ne Byakuya? Don't we, as souls, try to cast off the parts we don't like? It makes sense."

Byakuya looked back at him quietly for a moment.

"It does," the noble agreed, "and in fact, I tried to do something like that when I chose to support Central 46 in their condemnation of my sister."

"Yes, I noticed," Aizen commented.

"I defied the elders numerous times because my heart told me they were wrong. But after I honored Hisana's wish for me to bring Rukia into the family, I realized how much damage my defiance was doing to our clan. The promise I made to my parents, my decision to obey the law to the end was a direct divorcing of that part of myself that I came to revile. But I found that shoving it into a dark corner and refusing to look at it didn't change what I felt inside. I was still every bit as defiant in my heart. It just couldn't reach my body and make me act anymore. And when you ordered Gin to kill Rukia, I realized that I was glad I lost to Ichigo. I was happy that he freed me from those ridiculous notions I had that the heart was a destructive thing. It was with a full heart that I defended her...and I didn't care if I died because of it. No matter what people say, Sousuke, the truth of a person is always the truth, even when the person rejects it. I could no more cut away that defiant part of myself than turn night into day. And since, I have learned to accept that."

"And that is why you are so quiet and compliant? I'm surprised. I haven't claimed to have changed. I could be cruel to you. I could kill you, Byakuya."

"I know."

"And you are such brave person that you will take that fate's hand fearlessly?" Aizen asked in a mocking tone.

"I don't think fate is an evil thing," Byakuya said softly, "Even if my fate is to die at your hands, it will serve a greater purpose."

"Is that what you think?" Aizen scoffed, "I am surprised. You of all people should know that blind belief in a higher power opens you up to being used. That is one of the reasons I never worshipped a god, but tried to _become_ one. Don't be stupid, Byakuya. There is no 'greater good' in fate."

"Then...why does it happen?" Byakuya asked calmly, "What then is fate's reason for being? I always felt that it was tied to the creator of our worlds and so finds its root with the soul king. You are now the soul king, Sousuke. You hold all of our fates in your hands."

A slow smile crept across the monarch's handsome face.

"You should be terrified," he said, leaning forward and bringing his lips to the new queen's, "But there is no fear in your kiss, Byakuya...nor hatred...nor anything dark. Is this _faith_? And what are you placing your faith in?"

"My faith is placed where it always has been," Byakuya answered, looking back at Aizen steadily, "I am born of the noble house Kuchiki, and I am, first and foremost, a servant and defender of the soul king. I will find no peace, no hope, nothing at all by opposing you. I am subject to your will, just like all of the worlds you command. You have won the place you wanted. The only question is...what are going to do with us? Will you look down on us and find fault with us? Will you step on us like ants, because you can? Or were there reasons beyond just wanting power that led you to reach for godhood, Sousuke? I am accepting my place. Do you accept yours?"

Aizen answered with a longer, more penetrating kiss. Looking into Byakuya's eyes, he guided the noble back to their bed and watched in silence as Byakuya laid down on his back, then slid onto the bed and knelt beside him. Wordlessly, and with surprisingly gentle hands, he opened his queen's clothing and paused to gaze down at the beautiful, pale flesh he uncovered. His fingers very slowly traced the perfectly crafted lines of Byakuya's body, bringing a blush to the noble's face and throat as the touches became gradually more intimate. He started to close his eyes, but had them brushed open again by his husband's searching fingers. And despite the glaring doubts he had, even having accepted the resonance they had sensed, Byakuya looked back into Aizen's eyes calmly, in full acceptance as the three world's most wicked shinigami laid down on top of him and began to prepare him for their joining.

"I don't know whether to be pleased or to be disgusted by how easily you are accepting me...a man who hurt your sister, set you against your friends and nearly got all of you killed. Are you really so faithful that you have forgotten all of that, Byakuya? And if you haven't, then how can you let me put my hands on you?"

Byakuya sighed and turned his head slightly to gaze out at the chill white moon.

"I am not the one with the choices right now. I cannot stop you, even if I provoke you. And I admit, I am curious to know why fate would bring your soul together with Tetsuya's and mine. While Tetsuya and I are lovers, you are an enemy. Why would fate prescribe that an enemy should be joined with us?"

"What greater purpose would it serve?" Aizen asked, his voice mocking again as he slowly joined their bodies, "Why do you think fate is a good thing?"

Byakuya breathed slowly, feeling a heavy sense of danger mingling with the rising arousal their joining was causing.

"Perhaps," he whispered, his heart pounding, "fate isn't good or evil. It is just...a chance to make a difference in what happens...good or evil."

Aizen's smile warmed temptingly.

"That is the loveliest and most intelligent thing you've said since we arrived," he said appreciatively, "Allow me to show my gratitude."

He took away any breath Byakuya might have used for an answer as he began to move atop the noble's trapped and penetrated body. Throbs of deeper arousal pulsed and throbbed in Byakuya's soft belly and yielded loins as the king's hips moved in powerful, quaking thrusts. Aizen's brown eyes watched closely as growing desire overwrote the noble's usually calm features. The eyes that had been so cold before, widened and grew sweetly wanton and the noble's hands tightened where they held on to his shoulders. And again as their reiatsu ignited, he felt the intensity of the bond between the two nobles and himself.

_Interesting..._ he thought as his pleasure crested, sending his body into long, gripping shudders of release.

Byakuya made a sound of pain at the invading heat, but a moment later, gasped and gave in to his own completion. They laid quietly after, breathing more slowly and looking out at the brilliant white moon.

"Ah...it's a shame that something so enchanting as that will not give us that child, ne?" Aizen chuckled, "Not that I didn't enjoy the three of us being together..."

He paused at the look Byakuya gave him.

"What is that expression?" Aizen asked curiously.

"You don't know that much about the making of royal children, do you?" Byakuya asked in reply, "If you did, you would know that you are able to impregnate me. It is simply that the royal heir must be pure. Tetsuya's body is innocent, so it is able to purify whatever we place in it during our first joining. After that, any additional children you father will be royal, but not the intended heir."

"You say 'intended' because sometimes impure royals assume the throne?"

"You are an impure royal," Byakuya confirmed, "And while you are in command of the three worlds, your reign will be more chaotic. While a pure king is more able to repel the evils that threaten, an impure one may also absorb the evil ones. But internalizing evil things is dangerous. It darkens the future for all of us. You might remember that as things go forward. There are already demons with a reach inside the palace. They slaughtered your family, not that you had any appreciation for them, but it does mean something to you. They took away something that was a part of you. And they are coming to take more."

"Do you think I should be afraid?" Aizen asked calmly.

"I think you should be cautious. You are immortal by shinigami standards, but even you must know that the former king was also considered immortal. And yet, he is dead. I may not have chosen to be your queen, but in accepting that role, I care about what happens during our reign. I can only advise you and hope that you will listen. Now that you are king, you must choose your steps carefully."

"I understand that. I will see that the ones who destroyed the royal family will be apprehended and executed. They will pay for their crimes, Byakuya."

"I hope so."

A sudden pounding on the door made the two sit up in the bed, hastily moving to cover themselves.

"My lord! Please allow us inside. It is an emergency!"

"Enter."

Byakuya's eyes widened as Kuchikis Torio and Koji burst into the room, accompanied by a unit of guards.

"Those are Tetsuya's and my attendants!" Byakuya exclaimed, "Has something happened to our cousin?"

"Byakuya-sama!" Koji sobbed, "I went down to the prison to make sure that Tetsuya-sama was comfortable. B-but he was not there! The person in the cell was a waterform."

"Then, he has probably run off to lick his wounds," Aizen sighed, "That is hardly an emergency, although he will need to be curbed of that, as there are possibly demons skulking about the palace. You are to find him at once."

"But we have been trying to find him!" Torio added emphatically, "But even though we have never had trouble sensing him, neither of us can. And Arashi, who is part of Tetsuya and never unable to reach him, cannot sense him. Your majesty, we fear that something dreadful has happened to him!"

Aizen exchanged glances with Byakuya, then looked back at the terrified attendants.

"I see. Then, we will immediately prepare a group to go and find him."

"But how?" Koji cried, "What if the demons have already taken him?"

"Tetsuya is alive," Byakuya assured them, meeting Aizen's dark, angry eyes again, "If he had been killed, we would have felt it."


End file.
